What's Wrong with Meredith?
by sexyregal
Summary: Addison always seems to interrupt Meredith and Derek's relationship, but this time she didn't even have to try.


Derek grabbed Meredith's waist as he kissed her, pulling her impossibly closer. "I love you," he whispered into her lips. Meredith hummed in approval before lifting her hands to his chest to push him away.

"I have to round in half an hour," Meredith groaned.

"We can be quick," Derek smirked mischievously.

"Derek, I-" she started, but her words were cut off in a searing kiss. Derek pushed her roughly against the wall and locked the door that separated the on call room from the rest of Seattle Grace Hospital. Meredith let herself get lost in the kiss and relaxed against the wall. Her arms wrapped around Derek's neck and she let out a squeak when she felt his hands on her stomach under her scrub top.

"Addison!" A voice outside the room called.

"Yeah?" Addison's distinct voice rang back, barely audible from inside the scrub room. The conversation continued, and Meredith struggled to hear what was being said. Someone needed Addison in OR1... or 2... or maybe 3, she couldn't tell. _Why does she sound so annoyed?_ Meredith wondered. _What am I thinking, she always sounds annoyed – why do I care?_

"Mer, are you okay?" Derek asked, stopping his movements to look into her eyes.

"Yeah," she replied, offering a smile before reattaching their lips. Derek moved his hands up higher and she moaned lightly, tangling her thin hands in his hair. He quickly pulled her scrub top off and began to kiss down her neck from her jaw to her collarbones. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, letting her mind wander. Derek. Derek massaging her chest. Derek pushing her harder against the wall. Addison in the operating room. Addison kissing her neck. _What the fuck? _Her eyes widened and she shoved Derek away, grabbing her scrub top off of the floor and slipping it back on.

"What's going on?" Derek asked, his voice full of concern. Meredith blanched.

"S-surgery," she stammered, before making a mad dash out of the room. She threw herself out the door and speed walked around the corner, running headlong into Callie.

"Good morning, Meredith," Callie laughed, stepping out of the way.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Meredith gasped, and any dignity she had left was long gone.

"Don't worry about it," She smiled genuinely and continued down the hallway. Meredith ducked into the nearest bathroom and leaned against the wall, holding her head in her hands as she breathed heavily. Her cheeks were flushed, both from exertion and embarrassment, as she struggled to find a way to rationally explain what had just happened. She got distracted. That was all. Distracted by her boyfriend's ex-wife. Meredith Grey was officially going crazy.

****

"What's going on with Meredith today?" Callie asked, taking a bite of a french fry. Addison frowned.

"What would I know about Meredith Grey?" She questioned, bringing her water bottle to her lips. She didn't hate Meredith, even though she'd stolen her husband, but she wasn't exactly her biggest fan.

"I don't know, she came running out of the on call room this morning looking like she was about to have a heart attack, and she dropped an appendectomy on Christina." Callie explained, "I mean, it was only an appy, but have you ever seen Grey give up a surgery?" Addison's eyebrows knit in confusion.

"That is weird," She admitted, "Do you know where she is right now?"

"Nope," Callie sighed. "Let me know if you find her." Addison grabbed her water off of the table and returned to the hospital. This was a dumb idea. If something was wrong with Meredith, Addison was the last person she'd tell. Addison wasn't even sure she cared to know. Even so, she walked down the hallway, finally spotting the younger woman.

"Derek and I had a fight," Meredith sighed, "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"I'm on call," Christina replied, glancing at her pager, "But you can stay at my place." Addison didn't know what came over her, as soon as she reached the small brunette, she spoke.

"Grey. I've got an extra bed in my hotel room if you need a place to sleep." She sighed. Meredith looked at her with wide eyes for a moment before clearing her throat and offering a painfully fake smile. Was the idea of being in the same room as Addison really so unbearable?

"I-yeah thanks Dr. Shep-Montgomery... thank you." She choked out, blushing. Addison made an awkward thumbs up sign with her hand and walked away, barely making it out of earshot before she began to laugh. What the fuck was wrong with Meredith Grey?


End file.
